


Just One of Those Things

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison wants a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One of Those Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine One in Ten #7 under the pen name Duval.

"Blackwood!"

          The sound reverberated off the walls, echoed into every corner of the Cottage's structure and rattled the windows.  And, when it wasn't answered, it rolled though the house a second time, even louder.

          " _Blackwood!_ "

          Thundering boot-steps stormed up the stairs, pausing only momentarily at the astrophysicist's office door before blustering through and finally coming to a stop in front of the man's desk.

          "Didn't you hear me, mister?" the voice boomed.

          "Of course I did, Colonel," was the calm, almost amused reply.  "In fact, I'm sure everyone in the Cottage heard you, and probably the Omega squad out in the coach house, too.  And, now that you have all of our attentions, what can I do for you?"

          Black eyes narrowed.  "Why didn't you answer me, Doctor?"

          "I could hear you coming, Paul," Blackwood explained patiently.  "I figured I'd just wait for you to get here.  After all, my voice hasn't been honed by all that order-giving to carry quite as far."

          The black eyes disappeared behind a thin slit.  One hand, snapping out, slapped a file folder down on Blackwood's desktop.  "Would you care to explain this?" was the hissed challenge.

          Blackwood's puckish face broke into a wide smile.  "Ah, I see you got the orders from General Wilson."

          "Blackwood, what the hell do you think you're doing?  Going behind my back and–"

          "Arranging a little vacation time, Colonel?"

          "Interfering with the security of this Project!" Ironhorse corrected in a bellow, rattling the windows, again.

          Harrison leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head and pillowing his head in the open palms.  "Paul, I am not interfering with the security of the Project… because…"  He sat back up and fixed incredibly blue eyes on the colonel's black.  "…the Project is going with you.  You didn't read the fine print, Colonel," Blackwood concluded, then tsked for good measure.

          Snatching the file folder back up, Ironhorse flung it open and scanned the document.  There it was, in the corner, about half a page down from where he'd stopped reading.  He was right, they were all going.  Omega included.  His jaws ground together in frustration.  Blackwood had done it – again.

          Ironhorse tucked the file under his arm and looked back at the gloating scientist.  "I'll get you for this, Blackwood."

          Harrison pushed himself out of the chair and walked around the edge of the desk to stand toe-to-toe with the colonel.  "You've got that right, soldier," he said, his voice low and husky.  "You'll get me for two weeks.  Two weeks of sailing the Caribbean, sunbathing, swimming, snorkeling, scuba… skinny dipping…"

          Ironhorse's ears turned a marvelous shade of red.  "Harrison—"

          "No, no, don't thank me, Paul.  Oh, and," he interrupted, his hands coming up to rest on Ironhorse's shoulders, "the ship's big.  Big enough to give us lots of privacy, so you better believe you _get_ me, Colonel."  Blackwood's hands moved off Paul's shoulders, rubbing over his collarbones and chest, finally coming to rest on the man's hips.  "And," he continued, "you can consider it a direct order from General Wilson."

          Ironhorse drew in a slightly ragged breath.  How the man could affect him like he did was still a mystery, but one the colonel wasn't too interested in solving.  It felt too good to worry about.  "I ought to make you walk the plank for this, mister."

          "Hmm, sounds like it could be interesting," Blackwood replied, squeezing the jean-covered hips, and drawing them closer to his own.

          Sliding the folder out from under his arm, Ironhorse dropped it on the desk and then pulled Harrison into a tight, if playful embrace.  "At any rate I'll teach you the real meaning of shiver my timber, Doctor."

          "I was hoping you'd say that," was the half-growled, half-giggled reply just before Blackwood's lips claimed his lover's.  Yes, he'd had a fine idea, and this was one cruise he was really going to enjoy…


End file.
